Friends at Hogwarts
by BoyWonder2610
Summary: With the War against Voldemort over, a group of friends from a close community in Yorkshire can finally return and get back to the life of a bunch of teenager in Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

At 6ft 3, Cameron was tall for his age, with very short black hair and dark brown eyes, which contrasted with his pale skin and smooth complexion. His nose was smooth and of an average size and he always carried a caring smile on his face. This is the image he saw when he woke up on that September morning, but where he was normally tired with a small smile on his face from a good nights sleep, instead he was alert, refreshed and eager and he had a wide grin on his face that glinted in his eyes. He quickly reached over to his chair and pulled his new robe over his head and felt it rub across his toned chest and stomach. He rubbed his biceps and tried to calm is racing heart, but to no avail. He was going back to Hogwarts after 6 months. It'd been a hard time adjusting after the war, but he'd managed to escape to worst of it as he lived in the country, just south of York, so was able to avoid the biggest dangers in the big cities. His region had never had a large number of wizarding families, and all were pure bloods, though not too bothered by that sort of thing. They traditionally avoided the politics of Ministry Magic, instead following their local elders, who were more experienced and powerful than most anyway. They did, however, still learn at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, mostly finding their way into Ravenclaw. There were a few holiday lessons, but these were mostly local charms and traditions. Cameron had never wanted for a better home. His was a close community, with a stronger touch to the local nature, but they still enjoyed modern luxuries, so as he ran downstairs for breakfast, his mother was able to simply grab something out of the fridge and sit him down before he broke something in his excitement. "I wonder what you're so excited about?" His mother Valery asked, a smile playing across her lips as she knew exactly what day it was, as they'd spent the last week running up to the city to roam the Undershambles for his school supplies. His Barn Owl, Ghost was given a check up by Grandma Helen, who was the local vet. His books were collected and he quickly thumbed through them for some idea about his new lessons, and he'd been remeasured for a new uniform. His dad had even made him a wood carved hawk, which would occasionally call or flap by him, crying out in greeting to anyone who approached. Cameron loved it and always kept it close, not just because he'd also been warned that a few death eaters were still on the lose.

There was a knock on the door and Jenni, Cameron's younger sister rushed down to the door, also dressed in her new robes as it was her first year. She threw it open and was greeted by a warm smile by Zagin, the second elder and leader of their town. "Good morning there Jenni," he said in his old voice, which had always made them all feel so safe, as he walked in, "I take it you're excited? Morning Valery, and you to Cameron. Are you ready for the start of school?" "Very much so Zag, thanks for checking up. If you don't mind me asking, why are you here? You never usually make the rounds," Cameron responded, slightly confused. "Robyn is feeling a bit under the weather today, and anyway, and wanted to wish you luck and remind you to keep safe. If anything happens, remember to floo straight home. I've spoken to Minerva and Filius and they've said it's ok." It was always weird to hear people talk about his teachers by their first names. "Of course sir, we won't forget," responded both Jenni and Cameron in unison. "Good, now I'm off to check in with Kate and Frank. Be safe and enjoy yourselves." And their mentor left with a warm smile. At 17, Cameron was a little bit annoyed about being treated like a child, but he understood it was just because these people cared so much about him. "Before you head off, remember to finish you're breakfast," his mum called as he was throwing his coat on. Cameron sighed, rushed back, shovelled his cereal into his mouth and dashed off again, bouncy with excitement as he hugged his mum, sister and his dad who had just left the garden only to be barrelled into by his 17 year old son. "Oof, you should try rugby son, that tackle would take anyone out," his father Liam laughed as he extracted himself from the bear hug and ruffled his son's hair. And with that, Cameron flashed a smile at him and practically flew out of the door, followed by his eagle cedar trunk, which really did fly after him due to the magic wood he had built it from.

They soon reached Thane's house, where his best friend was waiting for him. While everyone treated everyone like family in Hueiam, Cameron and Thane were more like brothers than any others. They had grown up together and gotten into all sorts of mischief together. They shared their feelings, their stuff, their ideas, even the same wand core. Valery knew that if Cameron hadn't turned up, he was always at Thane's and vice versa. Cameron could see his expression mirrored in that of Thane and knew this year was going to be brilliant. Eagerly awaiting the portkey's arrival that would take them to Kings Cross, they saw the rest of those going to Hogwarts this year coming over, with the rest of the town nearby, waving goodbye.

First over was Frank and Kate, the only twins in town who were in the year above Cameron and Thane. It was their last year, and they were really looking forward to getting back and enjoying their time. Ever since they had heard met the infamous Weasley twins in their first year, they had been dogged in their attempts to emulate them. For months they had been mourning for the loss of Fred, and had only just recovered. They'd even visited the Weasley Wizard Wheezers store in Diagon Alley to volunteer in order to be with George when he needed it most. Both twins smiled when they reached the portkey point, hugging the friends and wishing them good luck. They were both in Hufflepuff, which was an abnormality for the town, but then again, Frank and Kate had always been abnormalities. They were quickly followed by Jenni and her friends Jess and Amy. They said hi to the others and continued chatting together about the boys in their year and their studies. There were a couple of others who came over and said hi. A few jokes and a little banter was tossed around, and they'd started talking about the local Quidditch team when Cameroon looked over and saw her walking over. If Hueiam was close to nature, then she and her family were nature. They each set their life to modelling their chosen aspect of the land, and she had been chosen by the forest. She had taught him everything he knew with working with wood, or the animals there, and always led their walks through the trees. She had green growing through her hair, limbs as graceful as the willow and eyes that shone orange like an owls. She literally lived in the forest at Hogwarts and was pretty much teaching certain aspects of Herbology with such intellect that when it came to woodland plants, Professor Sprout often asked her input throughout the lesson to correct or improve anything. Her name was Orma, and she was the most beautiful girl Cameron had ever seen. She walked over, smiled to the group and came over, hugging each and every one of them. He was honoured to call her his friend and would never do anything to risk their friendship. However, she knew how beautiful she found him, and often joked around with him, flirting around a little when he wasn't concentrating, or was just a little too serious. Joining the conversation, she said, "talking of the Yorkshire Flashes, what do you think about that new Beater, isn't he dreamy?" Everyone laughed, while Cameron mocked heartbreak. "Aww, I'm sorry Cameron," she sympathetically replied with a smile, "don't worry, I'll still need a bridesmaid." They all broke out in laughs, including Cameron, before composing themselves.

Now the whole gang was together, they started discussing the new school year, and how different it was going to be without so many old faces. Although they hadn't been affected directly, a great number of their friends had been, some had even taken part in the battle when Voldemort had finally been defeated. Some had even lost their lives, including Cameron and Thane's friend James. When the first post had made it through after the battle, Kate and Frank hadn't been the only mourners. Cameron and Thane managed to keep the conversation away from specific casualties to for Kate and Frank's sake, eventually pushing it towards their subjects. They discussed who the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher would be this year, and what form their lessons would take now. They discussed their trips to Hogsmeade and if there would be any change to the meals the elves provided. Eventually, the portkey arrived, in the form of a minibus to carry them all, and they all climbed in and it whisked them all to the station for their journey back. Cameron couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Using a portkey always made Cameron feel nauseous, but the effect had lessened since the first time he'd used it, when he had literally had to shove his head out the window and lost his breakfast. It was just the jump from one view to another in the space of a heartbeat with the feel of being scrunched up then released again that messed him up. He wasn't the only one, as on their first journey, Thane had only just made it to the other side before he'd gone as well.

Having arrived, the friends all got out their luggage and carried it into the station, where there were so many muggles that they couldn't just let their chests fly behind them, so were forced to heave the dead weights around after them.

"Hey, do you reckon Molly will be here?" Frank asked. Molly was a Hufflepuff girl that Frank fancied and everyone knew about it, despite his best efforts. "Probably not, you're ugly mug must have scared her off," replied his sister, to which Frank tried to think up a response but, failing that, resorted to a well placed punch to the arm. It dissolved into a frantic slapping match as the rest dissolved into laughter at how ridiculous they were. By now, they'd reached the wall between platforms 9 and 10, where they let the first years go first, as it was their first time trying. They ran at it full speed, each in turn vanishing through. With a knowing smile to his friends, Cameron strolled through after them, swiftly followed by Thane, then Orma, and finally the twins, and they gathered on the other side to make sure they had everything.

As the rest of the kids from Hueiam continued through the gate and onto the grand red locomotive that was the Hogwarts Express, they all grouped together. Although the gang were all incredibly close and always hung out together, they all had other friends, and they were all expectantly looking around trying to find them. Cameron was standing on his chest, looking out over the heads of the throng and grateful for his height, when he finally caught sight of Francis out further along the platform, just saying his goodbyes to his parents. At the top of his voice, Cameron bellowed across the platform, drawing a few annoyed looks from nearby people but he didn't care. Francis looked around for who was calling his name, and saw Cameron waving like a madman over everyone's heads, and looked back to his parents with a smile on his face. He said his final goodbyes to his parents, giving them both strong embraces and kissing them both on the cheek, then started pushing his way through the crowd to reach them.

Although Cameron had only really met Francis in his 3rd year, they had quickly hit it off, building a strong bond. After a short time getting to know each other, Cameron had introduced him to the rest of his friends, who Francis thought were brilliant. He soon started tutoring under the twins, becoming a skilled prankster in his own right, while following Thane and Cameron around to lessons and on their outings. He'd even taught them a few jokes, though his true talent lay in his storytelling. Every now and then, they would gather on a balcony or in the grounds and tell stories. While most of Cameron's or Thane's would be woodland tales that they had heard from their parents, Francis would create his own tales, some of heroes and villains, some of journeys in far off lands, or of impossible romances. He would use his wand to create sound to go with his tales, or to create pictures in the air around them as he spoke. His stories were some of the highlights of their school times.

As he finally escaped the horde of people, Francis called a greeting to the group and ran over.

"Good to see you guys! I haven't heard from you in ages. I've got so many things to tell you about. Morning Frank, Kate," to Kate he blew a little kiss, making her giggle a little, though no one was sure if it was playful. Then, he saw Orma, who tossed her hair a little and said in a quiet little voice with a smile,

"You didn't forget about little old me did you?"

To this, Francis swept over and fell to one knee, though this did little to diminish his bulk, and kissed her hand as delicately as a petal,

"As if I could ever forget a beauty as radiant as yourself, Orma, for your visage is engraved onto my very soul"

One of the girls nearby who they didn't know swooned at the statement while Orma laughed, pulled him to his feet and gave him a hug. She was the biggest flirt Cameron knew. As Francis pulled himself back together, Cameron was once again able to look at his friend, who he hadn't seen in months, though they'd kept in touch with each other via owl. Francis was slightly shorter than Cameron, but taller than Thane at around 5ft 10. He was very strongly built with long wavy blond hair and blue eyes. He wouldn't have seemed out of place on a rugby pitch, though he'd never given the sport a try. Dressed in his jeans and t-shirt, he certainly stood out from the group, who'd all worn their robes to save the hassle of changing on the train.

The twins split off to look for some of their friends in Hufflepuff, while Cameron, Thane, Orma and Francis fought their way onto the train. As they were early, they were able to find a box that was empty near the back, away from the steam of the engine, and they sat down. Cameron got out his hawk and sat it on the windowsill so it could watch the landscape rush by, then settled down in his seat for the long journey. However, Thane glanced onto the platform and sighed.

"Watch out, here comes Gharst and his snakes."

Gharst was a Slytherin who seemed to despise Cameron and Thane, probably due to Orma steadfastly refusing to hang out with him, so seemed to make it his utmost duty to insult or annoy them by any means possible. On his own he was too cowardly to try anything except call them names, casting small spells at them or try and spread rumours about them, which everyone knew were less true than the rumour that Harry and Voldemort were the same person. But when he had his "snakes", a bunch of cronies who no one had ever bothered to learn the names of, he was a lot braver, trying to sabotage their stuff, or confronting them in an attempt to start a fight. Fortunately, they had only succeeded once, and only the timely arrival of a certain professor by the name of Slughorn had stopped the snakes from turning into worms. Although it would have been a hilarious spectacle, it wasn't worth being suspended for.

Fortunately for today, the snakes passed by without an incident, and they were able to relax. Soon, the whistle sounded and the last groups of students gave their goodbyes and boarded the train, which started off and proceeded to carry them to a new school year, with a wide variety of expectations filling the carriages about what it would be like now, after so much had changed.

**Please leave a review, as I would like to hear what people think and any ways in which I can make later chapter better, thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

As the train rushed through the countryside, passing fields of every shade of green and crossing rivers flowing with every shade of blue, Cameron stared out to the horizon as he listened to Francis projecting a series of smoke pictures into the air as he explained how he'd saved a bunch of muggles from a psychotic death eater using a single spell that had amazed even him, while Orma grinned at the ridiculousness of it, as they all knew Francis had spent the war staying with his Aunt and Uncle in Wales, neither of whom were magical. But that didn't detract from the fun of the story, and Thane and Orma happily let his imagination run wild. Normally Cameron would be entranced by the tale as well, following his every word, but today his mind was filled with melancholy thoughts.

It was thoughts of a school without James Cuxwort, the fifth member of their group. Where Cameron had only known Francis since the third year, James had been there since the start. Having been placed in the same dorm with him and Thane, they'd soon discovered that they had a lot in common, though James was more of a water boy than one with the land. He'd lived in Aberdeen and they'd often joked about his strong Scottish accent, though he was always first to joke about his stereotypes. He'd brought some strong intellect and varied opinions to the group, relishing a chance to debate any topic that came up. He'd had an opinion on everything and was often able to convince the rest of them of it as well. He'd been a loyal friend, but that loyalty had come with a cost. He'd been at Hogwarts during the battle, helping get the younger students to safety after the death eaters had crossed the bridge and reached the courtyard. He'd managed to hold of a few of the spiders, until one of the werewolves loyal to Voldemort had caught him unawares and taken him down. Even to this day, Cameron struggled to face the wolves that lived near their village, even though Orma had tried her best to prove to him that they were nothing like the monsters that had taken their friend.

Suddenly, there was a knocking on the door and Cameron snapped out of his reverie to see the food trolley pulled up by the door.

"Want anything from the trolley?" Asked the old lady who'd been there since before he could remember. "50 Knut for anything on the top shelf, 10 for the rest."

They each got a chocolate frog and some Berty Bots Every Flavoured Beans, then she continued on her rounds. Thane was the first to tear open his frog, catching it quickly before it could escape, then transfiguring it into a normal bar.

"I'll never get used to eating something that looks like a real frog," he sighed as Francis shoved it all in his mouth in one. One look at his face, with his cheeks bulging and eyes wide with alarm brought a smile back to Cameron's face as he opened his and fed the frog to his hawk. Even though it was carved out of wood, there was a clear smile on its face as it tore at the chocolate. Checking the card he'd got, he was treated to a surprise.

"Hey, I've got Neville Longbottom!"

A flush of spit and breath rushed out of Orma's mouth as she breathed out suddenly.

"It wasn't that incredible Orma," Thane laughed as Francis tried to wipe himself down.

"Sorry," she apologised, "it wasn't that, I think I just found a slug-flavoured bean. Did you say Neville Longbottom? Can I have it please, as I know someone who would love to see it."

"Sure," replied Cameron, "I'm guessing it's Luna."

"Yeah, did you know they've been dating over the holiday? He's a bona fide hero now."

"I heard he saved the day, and about his "Harry isn't a person, he's an ideal" speech. Most impressive." Francis had finally managed to reach some form of clean across his front, "but it not as impressive as this one time when I..." And Cameron zoned out again as Francis once again went into one of his dream worlds where he was the greatest guy alive.

At some point, Francis remembered to change into his robes, and by the time the train pulled up into Hogsmeade Station, they were all ready for the opening announcements and the sorting of the new first years. The first years got off first, and Cameron was just able to spot Jenni walking off with her friends, already with a few of the boys following along behind her.

"How does she do it? This is my 7th year and I've never had a girlfriend and there she goes, not even sorted yet and she has the pick of her year. I swear she's bewitching people."

"You're just jealous is all," said Francis, "and the perfection that is myself makes you pale in comparison." He received a handful of Beans thrown at his face for his trouble. Now it was their turn and after the main crowds dispersed from the train, they were able to get their chests out and stood on the platform, where they hadn't been for over half a year. There were a few carriages that hadn't left yet, so they walked up to one and climbed in with their chests flying along behind. Before it could set off, a calm and happy little voice called Orma's name out from behind them, and they looked around to see Luna almost floating over towards them.

"Hey Luna, how's your summer been?" Orma asked as her friend approached the carriage and climbed in.

"Wonderful," She replied as if in a dream, "Neville treated me like a princess the whole time. We went dancing, on walks through the woods, looking for Nargles, it was fun. He was a true gentlemen."

"Is you're dad ok, you said your house was attacked."

"He's still a little whoozy, but a few local seeds and potions were able to fix him up. We've been staying at my uncle's house while the repairs are done."

Orma chose this time to show Luna the card from the chocolate frog, and a big smile spread across her face, with a sense of pride glowing in her eyes.

"That's my Nevvy, always being the hero."

The rest of the journey flew past as the trio of boys and the pair of girls chatted about this and that and eagerly anticipated the sight of the repaired Hogwarts. As it appeared over the tree line, Cameron wasn't surprised to see that it didn't look any different, the only change being that some parts were slightly lighter where it had only just been repaired. It was good to be back.


End file.
